Prisoner
in a Starfleet prisoner uniform and two civilian prisoners, and Psycho, in 2256]] A prisoner, also known as a captive or an inmate, was an individual who was captured and confined in a prison, brig, or other detention center because of a crime or by a set of circumstances. A specific class of prisoner was a prisoner of war. In June of 2151, a landing party of was taken prisoner by a commando of the Andorian Imperial Guard while visiting the Vulcan monastery at P'Jem. Held hostage, the Andorian Tholos had a special interest in keeping T'Pol as his prisoner. ( ) In August of 2151, Matthew Ryan and the crew of the took a Nausicaan prisoner and interrogated and tortured him in one of the cargo modules. ( ) In 2153, Jonathan Archer was held prisoner by the Tellarite bounty hunter Skalaar aboard the Tezra until he transferred him aboard Goroth's starship. ( ) In 2258, recorded a log in which he accused then-acting captain of marooning him on the planet , an action he believed to be a violation of security protocol 49.09, which regarded treatment of prisoners held on a starship. ( ) According to James T. Kirk, Klingons don't take prisoners. ( ) The post-atomic horror court scenario created by Q in 2364 had a Mandarin bailiff overseeing the prisoners during their interrogation by Judge Q. ( ) In 2365, when Lieutenant Klag questioned the newly transferred Commander William T. Riker's loyalty to the , Riker attacked him, telling him that his oath to the ship was between Captain Kargan and himself and that Klag's only concern was how to obey his orders, unless he preferred the rank of prisoner instead of lieutenant. ( ) In 2366, after Roga Danar had attacked the Lunar V penal colony, hundreds of prisoners rioted and several escaped along with Danar to Angosia III. ( ) In 2367, when transporter chief Miles O'Brien tried to stop Lwaxana Troi from visiting Kaelon II to try to convince Dr. Timicin not to undertake the Ritual, a form of ritual suicide, she asked if she was a prisoner. ( ) In the Romulan prison camp on Carraya IV, Klingon prisoners and Romulan guards lived peacefully together following the Khitomer Massacre of 2346. ( ) In 2370, Odo made Quark a deputy under him in order to investigate the dealings of The Circle with the Kressari. Quark laughed at the idea, but Odo was completely serious, telling him that he if he did not help he would put him a cell for an impeding an investigation; that he was either a deputy or a prisoner. At that, Quark commented wryly "I'm a deputy." ( ) In 2371, Benjamin Sisko explained Thomas Riker that the sensor logs of the on the Orias system are more important to the Cardassians than a handful of Maquis prisoners. ( ) That same year, as part of a ceremony to celebrate his promotion to the rank of lieutenant commander, Worf played the role of a prisoner in a holographic program simulating a brig vessel, the , in which he was condemned to walk the plank. ( ) The Mokra Order used torture on their prisoners including Tuvok. ( ) Without his mobile emitter, The Doctor felt like a prisoner inside sickbay. ( ) Hirogen s hunted down their prey, held them as prisoners, and later killed it. In 2374, Tuvok and Seven of Nine were held prisoners aboard a Hirogen warship. ( ) When The Doctor was threatened by the Romulans Rekar and Nevala, he asked if there wasn't some kind of convention regarding the treatment of prisoners. ( ) As part of a bluff, Tuvok told the con artist Dala that inmates in Telsian prisons often died of malnutrition before being brought to trial. When it seemed that she was in no way swayed, Captain Janeway, continuing the bluff, told him to contact to the Telsians to inform them that they had a prisoner to turn over. ( ) While aboard the , Warden Yediq filed a security report that Neelix had access to and mentioned that Yedig's life was threatened by one of his prisoners, Joleg, after the prisoner attempted to escape captivity. ( ) See also *Prisoners' dilemma External link * Category:Illegal occupations